The research is centered on developing synthetic methods to obtain carbon-phosphorus heterocycles which carry known carcinostatic groups. Moreover, construction of polar centers to carry long chain groups to modify the hydrophilic:lipophilic balance in the system for improved drug transport is a viable part of the program. Conformational analysis of all compounds via 31P and 13C NMR techniques is also under investigation.